1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a method and a device for automatically mounting spokes in wheels, primarily bicycle wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mounting spokes in bicycle wheels manually is a very tedious operation, and furthermore it is extremely monotonous. This mounting is carried out by the person mounting the wheel introducing one spoke at a time through an individual spoke aperture in the wheel hub and thereafter fitting the spokes into apertures in the wheel rim and threading a nipple on each spoke from the outside of the rim.